<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little sugar to give strength by jessup_army</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698029">A little sugar to give strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessup_army/pseuds/jessup_army'>jessup_army</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessup_army/pseuds/jessup_army</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thara was approached by someone who wanted to cheer him up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frong Korawit Kankun/Thara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little sugar to give strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here", came the voice behind Thara, who was tying his shoes before leaving the field and heading back to the college gym. As soon as he saw that everything was in order, he turned around and came face to face with a man, almost the same height as him, holding a small plastic dish with a cupcake in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Without understanding anything, he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"For me?", he asked, feeling his mouth water when he saw the candy in front of him. He hadn't eaten much before leaving the house and hadn't had time to take a break since He arrived at college, which meant he was a little hungry, even though he tried to ignore the sensation.</p><p>"Yes," replied the other man, with an almost shy smile.  He was cute, Thara noticed, and had a smile that somehow took some of the tiredness out of him. "I was there, in that tent giving out some cupcakes as part of my practical test and I had the impression that you were kind of discouraged. So, I thought a little sugar would give you the strength to continue your day".</p><p> </p><p>Frong bit his lip as he anxiously watched the man in front of him. He really wanted to say that he had used the cakes as an excuse to be able to talk to him, since the only thing he knew how to do was watch the beautiful physical education student walk from side to side, almost without rest, but as he didn't had that much courage to get to him and say he was interested, he thought it best to take a more subtle approach.</p><p> </p><p>Thara stared at Frong as he looked at the other man. He remembered having seen the man a few times, even commented to his colleagues how attractive he was, but he never thought of approaching him, not because of a lack of will, but because of lack of time. As a physical education student, he had to accompany almost all the bodily activities that happened in college, as a more generalized form of learning, and because there were many he hardly had time for anything, except to admire the cute student who passed by football fields area almost every day.</p><p> </p><p>As a sensible person, he might even think that the cupcake was not very good or that there was something poisonous in it, but the other man's smile conveyed nothing but innocence and trust.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Thara said as he reached over and took the cupcake from the plate. He took an experimental bite, feeling his creator's attentive gaze on him, and was amazed. "Is very good".</p><p>"Seriously? Thank you!", Frong almost breathed with relief, realizing that the cupcake he gave Thara was not part of the batch that had not been well cooked and that he spared himself from embarrassing himself in front of him.</p><p>"I suppose there are no more, right?", Thara asked while licking his fingers, since the cupcake had cream as a topping, and Frong wondered for a few seconds what it would feel like to do it and not Thara.</p><p>"No, unfortunately it's over."</p><p>"Um...ok, give me your phone", Thara said with a frown and Frong almost immediately unlocked his phone and handed it to the other man.</p><p> </p><p>Frong probably should have been apprehensive about having a stranger fiddling with his phone, but something about Thara told him he was trustworthy. Seconds later, Thara reached out to hand the phone back and when Frong reached out to receive it, Thara grabbed his hand longer than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do with my phone?"</p><p>"I saved my number. You can call me when you have more of those cupcakes...or when you want something random, like going out with me. I would like to stay longer but I have to go", Thara walked away from Frong and started walking towards the back entrance of the college, but stopped after a few steps. "Nice to meet you, Frong. I hope to see you more often."</p><p> </p><p>Frong stood there, with the silver plate in one hand and the phone in the other, as he watched Thara walk further and further away. After a few seconds, he looked at his phone and quickly went to the contact list, looking for the most recent contact and realized that Thara had used his phone to make a call to his own phone, as a way to get Frong's number without needing to ask for it. He was not so surprised that he knew his name, as he had a badge with his name on the white shirt he wore in college but at the fact that Thara suggested that he was available for a date shortly after meeting him. Frong didn't think the other man was going to act that fast, because he wasn't used to that kind of behavior, but he was still happy that his interest was reciprocal.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile, he walked away from the football field and made his way back to the counter he had used to distribute his cupcakes, ready to dismantle the counter and return to the living room, where the rest of his colleagues were.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew that a simple gesture of giving someone a cupcake to cheer someone up would yield him a date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>